


Kaa, King of Hypnosis: Shantae

by GaleCrowley



Series: Kaa, King of Hypnosis [5]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Shantae (Video Games), The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: Bad Ending, Mind Control, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: After getting everything ready, Kaa goes to consume Shantae, the last trip on his rampage, which will level him up to all new heights of power. (Last installment!)





	Kaa, King of Hypnosis: Shantae

Kaa slinked and looped around on his best around his coils, flicking his tongue out in satisfaction.

Elastigirl had brought him plenty of choice meals to pick from. All manner of hypnotists, some more powerful than others, all of whom who would be made into serving Kaa and his needs, his wants, one way or another. Some of them he ate. Others he spared to make into more servants to get more work done and in turn find more hypnotists for him. And also to give spare toys to his other servants for them to enjoy as rewards for their good service to him.

"Master," Evelyn said, walking up to him with a mechanical glove in her hands, "I have something for you."

"Oh?" Kaa asked. "What's this?" He raised his long serpentine neck to look at the device.

"It's a power draining glove," Evelyn said, "like the ones Elastigirl uses to capture your prey, Master Kaa. I thought you might like one to use for yourself if your next objective."

"Next objective, next objective," Kaa rubbed at his head with his tail, thinking. "What is my next objective? I already have everything I could possibly imagine that I want. A variety of ways to get new prey, servants to bring me that prey ... I'm at a loss for what else I might need."

"Shantae, master?" Evelyn suggested. "The half-genie you wanted to gain more strength for before collecting?" She pulled out a remote and activated a screen, showing a dark-skinned purple haired girl running across a bridge.

"Oh, yes, her," Kaa said. "I had forgotten about her. I've gained so much power now, I'm not even sure it's worth it to go after her now ..." he coiled up, halfway to falling asleep on the spot out of the sheer amount of boredom the idea gave him.

"But Master, don't you want to demonstrate your power?" Evelyn suggested. "Besides, she's a genie, isn't she?"

"Half-genie," Kaa corrected, though he didn't understand the specifics of it. How did one become a half genie anyway? How did a genie reproduce?

"Still, she should be able to grant wishes, shouldn't she?" Evelyn said. "If you ate her, you could grant your own wishes! You'd never need to hypnotize anybody again! You could just wish for new meals whenever you're hungry!"

Kaa sprang up slightly. He tapped his chin. "I suppose there is that ... I'm so powerful already ... oh, very well. I suppose there's nothing wrong with a little demonstration, hoo hoo hoo. I suppose even the mightiest king must get out and flex his muscles every once in a while, just so the peasants know their place. Let's be on our way, shall we?"

* * *

Shantae was running through the forest for a casual jog in her usual outfit, enjoying some of her rare down time to go for some exercise. Maintaining a figure as slim as her wasn't something that just happened overnight.

She heard rustling from nearby forest brush.

"What's that?" Shantae asked, comping to a dead stop. She eyed the bushes suspiciously and got her dukes up.

"Come on out, whoever and whatever you are!" Shantae shouted. "Trust me, no matter how big and bad you  _ think _ you are, I've fought and beat tougher! You're interrupting my afternoon jog, so just come on out so I can beat you, we an get this over with, and I can go back to doing what I want!"

"Oh, but you misunderstand, my dear," a soft, feminine voice said. Hypnotia emerged from the bushes. "I just want to talk."

Talk, talk, talk echoed in Shantae's head. It sounded distorted, like it was being directed through water.

'Yes, talk," Shantae nodded, feeling drowsy without knowing or understand why - and probably lacking the ability to do anything about even if she did. "What did you want ... to talk about?"

"About you, dear," Hypnotia moved closer to Shantae.

"About me," Shantae said. She blushed, flattered that someone as beautiful as Hypnotia would want to take the time out for her.

"About your abilities. About your powers. About what all you can do for me." Hypnotia grabbed Shantae's wrist and held her hand up towards the light, running her own hands over it sensually. "Tell me, what all can you do?"

"I can ..." Shantae said. So sleepy. Her eyes closed and she nearly fell over.

"Stay up, dear," Hypnotia said, cupping Shantae's chin and putting her head back into the upright position. Her eyes glowed an intense, yet beautiful golden color. "I command you to stay up and tell me about your abilities."

"Okay ..." Shantae said. "Just don't ... don't stop me letting me look into your eyes. Your eyes are so beautiful..."

"I know they are, dear. Now tell me what you can do."

"I can turn myself into some animals," Shantae answered, "and I can do a bunch of different magical deances."

"What kind of magical dances?" Hypnotia asked greedily. "What do they do?"

"A bunch of things," Shantae said. "They can hypnotize people, distract them, turn some bad guys into animals, that's a fine, can turn me into animals, let me walk on water ..."

"Yes, yes, that's all very good," Hypnotia said. "But you can grant wishes?"

"Wishes?" Shantae said. "My wish is to fall asleep looking at your eyes."

"Not yet," Hypnotia hissed, adjusting Shantae's head again. "You're a half-genie, aren't you? Can you grant wishes or no?"

Shantae mumbled. So sleepy.

"Yes or no?"

"No ..." Shantae answered.

"No?" Hypnotia shrugged. "Oh well. You mentioned hypnosis. That's good enough to eat for me."

"Eat?"

No, no.” Shantae shook her head. She backed away from Hypnotia, the planks of the bridge creaking under her feet. “I don’t think I want to be eaten.”

“Yes, you do.” Hypnotia scowled at her defiance. “You want to be eaten. You’d love to be eaten. You’ve always wondered what it’s like ...”

“Always … wondered … what it’s like,” Shantae repeated drowsily, her speech slowed. She shook her head and slapped herself, restoring some of her senses to her. “No, wait, no I don’t! I don’t want any of those things!”

“Yes, you do,” Hypnotia insisted. “You want what I command you to want. You want what I say you do.”

“No, no!”

“Yes!” Hypnotia threw her hands out. Her eyes turned into yellow, green and blue spirals.

The world around them seemed to fade and crumble away in Shantae’s vision. A conical cave of blue, green and yellow spirals roared up from behind Hypnotia, spreading and consuming everything. The forest, the water, the bridge, the sky, it all disappeared, devoured by Hypnotia’s – or rather Kaa’s powerful hypnosis.

“Ah!” Shantae brought her hands around her head. Staring into this cave while trying to resist the hypnotic influence was giving her a headache. A loud, sharp, high-pitched whine was going through her head, hurting her ears.

_ Give in, _ Hypnotia’s voice cooed in her head, as sweet and syrupy as molasses despite the anger Hypnotia had been displaying a moment ago.  _ Just give in, my dear. You’ll stop hurting. You’ll feel so much better if you do. _

_ No, no! _ Shantae said to herself. She looked around for an escape, and saw none. Everything was spirals and colors. She wasn’t even sure there was ground underneath her for to run on.   
  


Summoning her courage in spite of this, Shantae turned and ran, trekking across the hypnotic ground. Her feet stepped on alternating blue, green and yellow colors which swam and slipped beneath, transition from one color to the other.

_ Gotta get away, gotta get out, _ Shantae thought.

There is no getting away. No getting out. No escape. Now give in! Hypnotia shouted. Shantae felt another powerful, painful pulse spike through her head.

_ Risky Boots? _ Shantae thought, calling up images of her nemesis to evoke strong feelings within her. Feelings that might help her resist the hypnotic spell for a moment longer, and she would take every second she could get.

_ Fighting the Baron, rescuing Giga Mermaid, fighting Risky Boots on the water, on her ship, stealing the Fire and Water Jewels, Shantae thought, running through a whole photo archive of all her adventures. Meeting Rottytops and Tuki. That one time I knocked over Tuki’s pot. _

_ SUBMIT!  _ Hypnotia roared.

  
  


Hypnotia’s voice was overwhelmingly powerful. It was like both the loudest scream Shantae ever heard pounding against her eardrums and the quietest whisper just barely brushing against her eyes.

Shantae fell to her knees, the blue and yellows spirals swimming intensely her eyes as her mind was dunk into a pool of hypnotic numbness.

“Submit.” Shantae said as a strand of drool escaped her mouth. All her memories fell away from her. There was nothing. No memories of any of her friends, or her adventures, or even her enemies and the many things she’d done over the years.

She was nothing and nobody. Just an empty vessel for Kaa’s will. Master Kaa, glorious Kaa, Kaa, the king of kings, wise in all things. Her new god. All that was existed for Kaa. All  _ she _ was existed for Kaa and for Kaa’s benefit. For his pleasure.

Hypnotia walked up to Shanetae and touched a hand to her head. “How do you feel, Shantae?”

Shantae was so deep in her trance she didn’t even answer. She only sat there on her knees with a dopey smile on her face.

Hypnotia chuckled. “Excellent. Good girl.”

Hypnotia got on her knees and took Shantae’s hand into her own. Except it was actually Kaa’s tail, and Kaa was wearing the power-draining glove Evelyn provided for him.

Kaa chuckled to himself as he drained Shantae’s power from him.

Shanetae made no reaction to it, only continuing to smile while colors spun in her eyes. She was covered in a green glow as her powers were taken away. Sacrificed, in service to her new good.

Kaa moaned. This power draining … it felt amazing and unusual in a way he had never felt before. It was exquisite. It was almost as satisfying as when he finally ate Mowgli and swallowed him whole.

Kaa broke the touch and waved the glove around, exulting in the power he now had.

Shantae fell onto her back, staring up at the sky with her hypnotized eyes. She was nothing. Just a vessel for Kaa.

“You may stand, slave,” Kaa instructed her, and Shantae followed, slowly getting to her feet and standing there with her dopey smile of bliss.

Kaa waved the glove around.

“Oh, I can feel the power flowing through me,” Kaa said. “I wonder what I can do with all this? Show me how you do these dances of yours, Shantae.”

Shantae did as instructed. Her movements were slow and mechanical, like a robot set to commands that it was following without passion or concern. There was no spark in them. She didn’t care about her dances. She only cared about serving her god.

Kaa nodded eagerly, drinking in the sight. He smiled, getting the gist of each step.

“Yes, yes,” Kaa said. “I think I can see it now. Let me try.”

Kaa bounced and jumped up and down in his coils, shifting his neck back and forth. A cloud of purple smoke puffed up around him, and when it cleared, he was standing as an identical copy of Shantae.

Kaa held out his hand and examined it.

“Not quite the result I would have hoped for,” Kaa said, wiggling his fingers back and forth. “What to do now?”

Kaa recreated the dance again, hoping for better results on the second go. He was able to make another puff of purple smoke, and when that one had cleared, he was standing in the form of a giant spider.

He held one giant arachnid leg and examined it.

“Can’t help but feel like this is a step backwards ...” Kaa murmured.

“Oh my,” Kaa said, waving his arachnid leg up and down. He glanced over to Shantae. “Could you show me how to do the dance again, Shantae?”

Shantae obeyed, repeating her dance steps while Kaa watched and did his best to mimic her. He shifted awkwardly from side to side, nearly falling over more than once.

Another cloud of smoke covered him, and he turned into the form of Hypnotia.

He held out his hand and examined it, feeling the spandex wrap around his fingers.

“Progress,” Kaa said, flexing his fingers. “Though still not quite what I had in my mind.”

Kaa attempted another a dance. Proving the old saying that the third time being the charm, when the smoke cleared from this most recent dance, he was in the form he was trying to reach. That of a male human, one with dark skin, a gray beard, and a fine blue power suit with a red tie.

“That’s more like it,” Kaa said to himself, adjusting the tie. “Come along, Miss Shantae. It’s time for you to join the rest.”

Kaa gestured with his finger, and Shantae staggered forward with such a gait as if she was chained to him.

Kaa brought Shantae back to the helicopter, and from there Evelyn and her pilot flew them back to the mainland.

On the ride there, Kaa stroked Shantae’s hair while she lovingly nestled into his shoulder, cuddling him.

“This is quite the catch, wouldn’t you say, Evelyn?” Kaa asked, raising his arm and examining his arm. “I didn’t think I would want to be a human at first, but now that I’ve absorbed the powers of this fetching young thing and tried it, I must say I rather like it. Plus, it’s much more fitting for a god wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes, master,” Evelyn said. She paused. “God?”

“Yes,” Kaa said, pursing his lips. “Evelyn, look at me.”

Evelyn looked over, and Kaa immediately blasted her with his eyes, replacing the old, outdated trance that he had first put on her with a new, more powerful one.

“Listen to me carefully, Evelyn,” Kaa said. “I am a god now. Not a king. Not a master. A god. And you will refer to me as such, and give me the respect that is due a god.”

“Respect,” Evelyn repeated, smiling blankly as she was put under a new trance, one that her mind from under Kaa’s influence to a new high where she never had a single thought that wasn’t about Kaa, her lord and master Kaa, and how much she loved him. “Due … a god. Yes, my lord.”

“Good,” Kaa cooed. “You may return to your previous task, my pet.”

Evelyn remained where she was, looking at Kaa with adoring, tranced, spiral eyes.

Kaa chuckled. “It seems perhaps even I have underestimated the depthsss of my new power.” He looked over to Shantae and stroked her hair. With his finger, he beckoned Evelyn over, and Evelyn took up a cuddling position similar to Shantae’s on Kaa’s other side.

  
  


Kaa and his entourage returned to Evelyn’s company and to Evelyn’s monitoring room.

Kaa walked up to the monitors, passing by his various thralls that he had collected over the various weeks since Evelyn had unfortunately removed him from his jungle home.

He stared up at the monitors, watching people scurry and buzz about on their daily business, completely unaware a god now walked now the earth.

Kaa reached over and turned the monitors off. He didn’t need them anymore. With Evelyn’s tech, Elastigirl as an enforcer and hunter to bring him any meal he desired, and now with Shantae’s own dance powers, he didn’t need Evelyn’s monitors to bring him any more meals or hypnotists to absorb.

In fact, he didn’t need Evelyn herself at all any more. It would be trivally easy to change back into a snake, consume her, and then hypnotize her accounts into signing over control of all her financial assets over to him. Granted, she was now his hypnotized thrall, but the limits of Kaa’s pettiness knew no bounds, such was his ego.

After some further thought, he decided against it. Evelyn  _ had _ been a good servant to him, and he couldn’t have gotten where he was now without her help and her technology.

He looked over to Elastigirl, standing with a blank expression, the goggles on her face giving her the impression of a lifeless doll.

He walked over to her and examined her face, his reflection appearing in the lens of the goggles.

Evelyn’s tech was effective, yes, but it hardly compared to him the way he was now. He remembered when he first put her under his trance. How strong his hypnosis combined with Evelyn’s was … and how much stronger his hypnosis was by itself now.

It seemed only natural to do the same thing to Elastigirl as he had done with Evelyn and ‘upgrade’ her trance to Kaa, first class. After all, the goggles could always be knocked off if she was careless, or if the prey Kaa sent her after fought back, and then she wouldn’t be under her control anymore. And he couldn’t have that, now could he?

“Elastigirl,” Kaa said, grabbing the goggles, “remain very still, if you pleassse.” He found had to work at integrating his distinctive hisses into his speech. They didn’t come as naturally to him when he was in this form.

He moved the goggles just slightly, and they turned off, the blue glow powering down and dimming from their lenses.

Kaa was struck when he saw her eyes. Perhaps it was just his human form taking over his way of thinking, but she had very pretty eyes. So round and deep, with this fetching hazel color.

The way her mouth moved into a scowl brought him back to reality. Back in control of her faculties, Elastigirl’s first thought was to rear her fist back to deliver a punch to her captor.

Kaa reacted quickly and caught the punch, surprising both Elastigirl and himself. He held onto her fist and kept it from her pulling it back with his new strength.

“Now, now,” Kaa said, locking eyes with her, “there’s no need for that.”

“Uh?” Elastigirl groaned as the swirls took over her eyes. Her arm went limp and Kaa let drop out of his hand while a big grin spread across her face.

“Masteeeer ...” she groaned as she fell under a trance so deep she could never recover from, not even if Kaa stepped out the window and fell to his death. Even if that happened, she would still be deeply hypnotized, her mind in a peaceful state of perpetual bliss.

"Now, with that taken care of, what next?" Kaa wondered, pondering his next move.

A blue circular portal opened in the middle of the room. Kaa was the only to react, being the only not put into a trance by him.

Two figures hopped out of the portal, a thick, stout man and a lithe woman in costumes Kaa found garish. These were Mr. Incredible and Voyd, here to rescue Elastigirl.

"Helen!" Mr. Incredible cried out upon seeing his wife. He slugged Kaa across the face and laid him out flat, then ran to embrace his wife.

"Helen!" Mr. Incredible grabbed Elastigirl by the shoulders and shook her, trying to break her trance. "Helen, listen to me! You've got to come back! I don't know how to deal with the kids without you!"

Kaa pushed himself up his to his face and glared at Mr. Incredible. If he had laser eyes, he would have shot Mr. Incredible right through the back of the neck then and there.

But he didn't have laser eyes, he had hypnotic eyes. Remembering this, Kaa smirked to himself.

"Elastigirl," Kaa said, "your husband seems starved for attention. Why don't you  _ embrace _ him, hold him  _ tight _ ?"

Elastigirl understood the command. She wrapped her arms around Mr. Incredible's back, then stretched her limbs out to hold his limbs back like a harness.

"Honey," Mr. Incredible said, despairing, "honey, what are you doing? It's me. Let me. Come on. You're stronger than this."

"I'm afraid she isn't," Kaa said, walking towards them. Voyd tried to sneak up on him from behind, but his snake-like senses made him easily alert to the presence of an attacker. He caught her by the arm and pulled her towards him, wrapping an arm around her back like they were two lovers in a tango.

"Oh my," Voyd blushed, and was unprepared when Kaa locked eyes with her.

"Duhh ..." she groaned as her mind was smashed to pieces by the hammer that was Kaa, getting a wide, dazed, dopey grin on her face and drooling senselessly.

Kaa pushed her aside and then proceeded to approach Mr. Incredible, who was struggling against Elastigirl's restraints both physically and emotionally. If He wanted to, he had the strength to throw her off ... but this was his wife, the woman he loved, holding him. He wasn't sure he could break out without hurting her.

"You have embarrassed me today," Kaa told Mr. Incredible, glaring at him and feeling around the cheek where Mr. Incredible had punched him. "I should by all rights have you tossed out the window to your death ... but I feel unusually merciful today, so instead I'll simply do this."

"You'll never-" Mr. Incredible never finished his sentence, as he was blasted with the powerful vision of Kaa's hypnotic eyes. He was soon smiling and drooling the same was as Elastigirl and Voyd were, equally as helpless to resist Kaa's mighty power.

"There," Kaa said, cupping Mr. Incredible's cheek. "Now you can be with your wife. Let him go, Elastigirl."

Elastigirl released Mr. Incredible, who stood there with his arms flopped to his sides, staring off into space as his mind played out a wonderful vision for him.

Kaa looked around the room. "Is there ... anybody else who is going to come and interrupt me while I'm thinking?"

"No, Master," Voyd answered. "Mr. Incredible and I came here on our own. He left Frozone to take care of the kids."

"I see," Kaa said, not knowing or caring who this Frozone was. "You. How did you get in here?"

"I can make voids to transport me anywhere," Voyd answered.

"Anywhere?" Kaa asked, walking around her. "Anywhere at all?"

"Yes, Master" Voyd said, staring at him as if in love.

Kaa stroked his chin. Being able to transport himself anywhere near instantaneously would be of a great help to him in his next move ... whatever that was.

He tapped his fingers together, trying to think of what to do now. There was absolutely no one who could oppose him, save an equally powerful hypnotist, and he doubted such a being existed on the surface of the planet, who had absorbed as much hypnotic power as he had. If he wanted a meal, all he had to do was order his servants around and they would procure it, whether it was pig, lion, or human he craved the taste of.

He stroked his chin and looked out the window at the setting sun.

The sun. Yes. The sun, which was worshiped by many an ancient culture. This gave him an idea.

He was unto a god now. There was almost nothing that could stand against his hypnotic. He was like a god ... and didn't a god need a religion? Followers? Worshipers? A throne? A temple? He would need all these things and more. Perhaps a few tributes, rituals, human sacrifices ...

"Voyd," Kaa said, "can you get us somewhere very far? I should like to acquire a temple for my new followers."

"Of course, master," Voyd said. "Where would you like to go?"

"Let's start with the Vatican," Kaa said, having picked up the name from one of Evelyn's files. Getting the most influential and powerful church in the world to fall on their knees to worship him as a first step would be a nice way to announce to the world that they had no hope of resisting him, wouldn't it?   
  


**Author's Note:**

> The last installment in this series!
> 
> Remember, I'm a writer for hire and you contact me on my DeviantArt account (GaleCrowley, no spaces) if you want to input something you want hire me for.


End file.
